Circuitry for communicating using optical components, such as a vertical cavity surface emitting laser and a photodetector, are generally located in a same package as electronic circuitry and may in fact be directly mounted on or thermally proximate a chip containing the electronic circuitry. The electronic circuitry may generate significant amounts of heat. The optical components may be more sensitive to heat than the electronic circuitry, imposing strict thermal requirements on the package containing both optical components and circuitry.